


Yours in the morning

by GabrieleKazlauskaite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrieleKazlauskaite/pseuds/GabrieleKazlauskaite
Summary: Warning for possible cavities :)(Wrote this at 1 am in bed. Enjoy the fluff)





	Yours in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot shorter than what i usually do for stories but I found it perfect as it is right now.

In the early morning light, the rays of sunshine peaked through the blinds, thankfully not in the sleeping couple’s eyes or faces. Fred and Hermione slept peacefully in bed together, legs tangled together, his arms holding her close by her waist. Light snores filling the room and peace reigned in the Weasley-Granger home that morning. 

Until that sound.

That sound that pulled them out of their oh-so-wonderful slumber.

“Fred.” Hermione groaned, cracking her eyes open and squinting as she turned her head to look at her sleeping husband. 

“Hmm?” He hummed, telling her he was somewhat awake.

“They’re your sons, this morning.” she snorted, turning her face back into her pillow as if it would drown out the sound. 

“I didn’t push 'em out, love.” retorted Fred jokingly, letting out a small inaudible yawn. Hermione tiredly slapped him with her arm that was half asleep from being slept on. 

“Fred~” she cooed lovingly, turning her head at an uncomfortable angle to lay a gentle peck on his forehead. “Please?”

In a matter of seconds, Fred was seated up and rubbing his eyes tiredly, stretching his long arms and showing off his defined upper body as he yawned tiredly. “Aright, but tomorrow morning is your turn.” He passed his hand through his red hair and shook it out of the mess it had been through while he slept. He stood up and walked out of the room, walking half asleep towards the sound of crying coming from the next room over. 

“Alright.” Hermione batted her eyelashes prettily as she laid back down, wrapped in her warm, fluffy blankets and her head landed on her crumpled pillow from her good night sleep. 

Hermione cuddled into her blankets as she basked in her glory. The last three days, she’d been convincing Fred to do the parenting early in her place in the morning so she could sleep in, and it seemed to be working very well. 

It takes two to make a baby. But it also takes two to make a set of twins as well. 

It took Hermione less than a minute to fall back asleep, and it took Fred half an hour before he came back to bed, kissing Hermione’s cheek and laying on top of the covers, draping an arm around her waist and pulling her against him as he fell back asleep. 

Maybe they'd get another hour before they'd get woken up again. Who knows ?

**Author's Note:**

> Your thoughts guys? Should I write more one shots like this?


End file.
